Just A Glass Of Water
by landofbutts
Summary: All the Corporal wanted was a nice glass of cold water Fluff.


**AN: Ahh another fanfiction with my otp uwu**  
**Please review and whatnot, constructive criticism is welcome, and a big thanks to undeserve on tumblr for reading through and helping me with this ^^**

* * *

All the Corporal wanted was a nice glass of cold water. Alone. But instead he had to be the one to stumble upon Eren sleeping at the table. He could just leave him, but that would be irresponsible considering he could shift into a Titan whenever he pleased. Well, it seemed that way. As usual, Hanji must have forgotten to chain him up. The fact that it was a rather hot night didn't help much, either. The young boy was sitting at the table with his head resting on his hands. His face was tense and he seemed frustrated. To Rivaille's disgust, he was also drooling.

He got his glass of water, then sat across from the other._ Such a strange kid_ he thought, staring at his face. Honestly, he was fascinated by him. Who wouldn't be? He's a Titan shifter for gods sake. The other boy started mumbling, cursing, as if panicking. Most of it was too quiet to understand, however he could of sworn he heard his name at one point. It made him look somewhat... cute

_God damned brat._

Lately he had been thinking a lot about Eren, finding reasons to spend more time with him. Extra training, re-cleaning rooms, even disciplining him for the littlest of things. What could he say, the sucker had grown on him. Rivaille took one mouthful of water, then slammed the glass against the table, making sure some of the remaining water splashed up and hit Eren in the face.

"Wh-what?"

Rivaille smirked, watching the other boy jump while trying to make sense of where he was.

"Your bed isn't here, Eren." he leaned back, his infamous blank expression back on his face.

"H-Hanji was explaining another one of her experiments, I must've fell asleep... Sorry sir..." he looked away, blushing.

God, he was adorable.

"Understandable."

It was hard not to fall asleep during her conversations. The squad normally just walked away before she had the chance, but Eren was just too nice. Plus, he was the main component of the majority of her research.

A few minutes of silence passed before Rivaille pulled out a handkerchief from his pyjama bottoms, tossing it across the table.

"Thanks..."

Eren blushed and took it. It was quite a big thing being trusted with something as important as the Corporal's handkerchief. He continued, mopping up the water dripping from his face.

"Tch, give it here." Rivaille snatched it back and leaned over the table towards him.

_Stupid brat missed the drool._

He licked the handkerchief, then started wiping away at the corner of the others mouth, raising an eyebrow as Eren's blushing increased. Rivaille moved forward, staring only at Eren's lips. They looked so soft... Their faces were now inches apart, and both of the boy's breathing increased. God, what was he doing? He didn't even know if Eren felt the same way. This was never meant to happen. Falling for a comrade, and a young one at that, how careless of him.

He tilted his head and closed even more space between them, causing their lips to brush. The younger boy gasped at the contact, although there wasn't any sign of pulling away. Rivaille pressed forward, locking their lips together. He waited for a second before Eren responded, leaning forward into the kiss. Rivaille set a hand on his shoulder, slightly pulling him forward. He bit Eren's bottom lip, taking advantage and slipping his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch. The kiss was sloppy and messy, due to Erens inexperience. But he didn't mind, instead he helped him and guided his tongue in rhythm.

Eren pulled away, coughing due to lack of breath.

"Breathe through your nose next time."

"N-Next time?" he choked, watching as Rivaille turned his back against him. He started heading for the door before motioning for Eren to follow.

"Think it's about time you get to bed, don't you."

* * *

The walk down to Eren's cell was quiet, as neither boy wanted to say anything. Plus, it was still in the middle of the night, so they didn't want to wake anyone. The cell itself was cold, giving Rivaille another reason to wish he could stay there.

After allowing Eren to change clothes, he chained up his wrists. The soft contact made him leave his own hands upon Eren's for longer than what was necessary. Rivaille felt sick at how he allowed himself to develop a crush on the other boy. Dammit, he was assigned to train him, not love him. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of the mission.

He started heading back towards the exit, only to be yanked back again.

"Sir, wait..."

Eren's hand was tightly holding onto his own, a small amount of sweat started gathering up between them. How disgusting. It took his all not to recoil, but he knew if he did it would just make this situation a whole lot worse.

"I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask, but I-I get nightmares and-"

"Tch what you think no one else does?"

"N-No of course not, I just,"

Eren broke contact and started rubbing his eyes, trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out."

"I just don't like being so alone in here. Sir."

Damn.

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Rivaille stood up straight and kept eye contact.

"Could you please, maybe stay for awhile?"

He let out a sharp sigh. God, his head was a mess. All he really cared about at this point was sleeping, and climbing up all those stairs seemed too big of a task. He stared at the brunette for a while before climbing over into the bed, crawling into the small space behind him. Obviously this wasn't what Eren meant, he looked even more confused than before.

He got under the covers and lay there with his back against Eren's. He had no intention to make him even more uncomfortable. They were both squished, with hardly any room. Eren was even hanging over the side, not daring to ask for more space. A few moments of awkward silence passed before Eren turned around. He wrapped his arms around the Corporal's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the back of his neck.


End file.
